Kharlez
"Hmmm... Reaktor przeciążony... Mogło być gorzej" Kharlez '("H" jest nieme) jest obecnie naczelnym technikiem Federacji i członkiem Dzieci Heinricha. "p6RI2_lVMhg" thumb|334px Historia Jeśli chodzi o jego dokładną przeszłość, jest to dosyć niejasna sprawa. Wiadomo tylko tyle, że od małego miał umysł typowo ścisły i fascynował się sprawami związanymi z techniką i rozwojem. Bardzo lubił i nadal lubi Sci-fi i właściwie z tego powodu wybrał taką, a nie inną drogę w życiu. Drogą tą były studia techniczne. Właściwie to jedyne pewne dane o nim zaczynają się rok po tym jak zakończył naukę. W wieku prawdopodobnie 23 lat zdiagnozowano u niego chorobę zwyrodnieniową stawów. Niby nic takiego, lecz w jego wypadku wystąpił bardzo szybki zanik chrząstki stawowej. Już po 2 latach niemal każdy ruch sprawiał mu nieopisany ból. Nie mając zamiaru pogodzić się z losem nafaszerował się środkami przeciwbólowymi i z mechanicznym zacięciem rozpoczął projektowanie implantów mogących zastąpić utraconą chrząstkę i uszkodzone stawy. wystarczyło mu dwa tygodnie na zaprojektowanie i kolejne dwa na skonstruowanie prototypów, na które wydał wszystkie pieniądze jakie normalnie miał wydać na leki i rzeczy codziennego użytku. Pojawił się tylko jeden problem: implanty nadal były poza jego ciałem, a raczej żaden lekarz nie podjąłby się tego typu operacji. Pomoc przyszła z dość niespodziewanej strony, a dokładnie od jego kolegi, który studiował medycynę rozszerzoną. Razem urządzili w mieszkaniu Kharleza (który wówczas nie używał jeszcze swego dzisiejszego pseudonimu) salę operacyjną w której miał zostać przeprowadzony zabieg. Z medycznego punktu widzenia wszystko poszło dobrze, ale połączenie środków przeciwbólowych z narkozą i lekami zwiotczającymi mięśnie zakończyło się tym, że pacjent podczas operacji doznał bardzo silnych halucynacji w których widział wiele bardzo dziwnych rzeczy, ale najważniejszą dla niego była ta, w której "objawiła" mu się istota określająca siebie mianem Omnisjasza. W czasie tej wizji Kharlez otrzymał błogosławieństwo w formie udanej cybernetyzacji (to akurat było prawdziwe) oraz Omnisjasz dał mu zadanie aby wyruszył w świat i pomagał wszystkim napotkanym maszynom oraz nauczał ludzi Nauk Omnisjasza, które to zostały mu potem "objawione". Po wybudzeniu Kharlez opowiedział o tym co widział swojemu przyjacielowi. Ten go wyśmiał, lecz potem stwierdził, że skoro tak chce, to niech idzie, ale niech chociaż poczeka, aż szwy się zabliźnią. dokładnie miesiąc potem, gdy Kharlez miał wyruszać w swoją misję wpadł do jego mieszkania Piteł (czyli ten lekarz) oznajmiając, iż ktoś podkablował go o robienie operacji bez licencji i teraz jest ścigany. W tej sytuacji obaj nie mieli większego wyboru i uciekli jak najdalej. Ich tułaczka po świecie trwała ponad 3 lata i w trakcie jej trwania wielokrotnie wchodzili w konflikt w lokalnym prawem z mniej lub bardziej błahych powodów. A to za głoszenie wywrotowych nauk w miejscach publicznych, a to za kradzież drogiego sprzętu, innym razem za wtargnięcia i odprawianie podejrzanych rytuałów na złomowiskach. Czas leciał, a nasi bohaterowie starali się nieść pomoc ludziom (Piteł) oraz ich maszynom (Kharlez) gdzie tylko mogli, najczęściej jednak bezprawnie. Często odwiedzali strefy wojny gdyż to tam byli teoretyczni najbardziej potrzebni i to dzięki tamtym akcjom stali się dla żołnierzy czasem nawet dwóch stron konfliktu symbolem anonimowej pomocy. (A to czołg naprawili, a to koledze rękę przyszyli albo protezę cybernetyczną wszczepili) Przybycie do Kraju i służba Rzeszy... to jest Federacji W trakcie jednej ze swoich wypraw Kharlez i Piteł znaleźli się w trójkącie bermudzkim, gdzie zaatakowała ich jakaś morska bestia, która zatopiła statek, którym płynęli. Z załogi udało się przeżyć tylko im oraz pewnemu czarnoskóremu marynarzowi, który jednak był zbyt ciężko ranny by przeżyć nawet pod opieką tych dwóch specjalistów. Po tygodniu dryfu w końcu zostali wyłowieni przez okręt Marynarki Wojennej Federacji. Kharlez był zachwycony tą maszyną, a gdy dowiedział się, że jest to jedna z dosyć już przestarzałych jednostek, to doznał Tech-gazmu i poprosił, czy aby nie mógł dołączyć do tej całej Federacji. Kapitan nie miał nic przeciwko i wysadził rozbitków w najbliższym porcie, gdzie załatwili sobie obywatelstwo. Następnie jakimś tajemniczym sposobem dostali się do Metropolii, gdzie z powodu głoszonych na ulicach nauk Omnisjasza Kharlez i Piteł zostali zgarnięci przez tajne służby i oddani na przesłuchanie przed władze Federacji (skąd są, o co im chodzi, jak zdobyli obywatelstwo itp). Podróżnicy wiedząc jak wiele zależy od tej rozmowy dali z siebie wszystko jeśli chodzi o sztukę oratorska i obiecali wojskowej części rady (czyli dużej większości) stworzenie najpotężniejszych jednostek bojowych oraz modyfikacje żołnierzy w takim stopniu w jakim tamci nie byli w stanie pomarzyć. Najwyższy Przywódca dał im pół roku na udowodnienie im swojej wartości. przez pierwsze 4 miesiące jednak pechowy jak dotąd duet zgłębiał tajniki wiedzy i kultury swoich nowych zwierzchników, a dopiero przez ostatnie 2 miesiące wzięli się do pracy. W tym czasie Kharlez zaprojektował i zbudował prototypy maszyn: LKJWB 2WRKZ/1WRDZ/KW/LDZ w.2a "Kruk", LKJWB 2WRDZ/2LDZ w.2c "Puszczyk" oraz SzKJO 4WRKZ/2WRDZ/DA/2LDZ/DS w.5x "Goliat". Piteł natomiast stworzył substancje wspomagającą regenerację tkanek oraz pozwalającą na wyhodowanie w niej sztucznych organów. Przypadkiem odkrył również, że owa substancja zwiększa wydolność organizmu jeżeli znajduje się w krwiobiegu, a z powodu, że był on wielkim fanem Gwiezdnych Wojen nazwał ja w wersji roboczej Bacta. Później jednak, aby prawa autorskie się zgadzały zmienił jej nazwę na "Woda Życia"(jak ktoś ma pomysł na lepszą nazwę to bardzo proszę). Po prezentacji swoich dzieł Kharlez i Piteł wprawili nowych przełożonych w zachwyt, dzięki czemu zyskali za swoje umiejętności i osiągnięcia funkcje Naczelnego Technika oraz Naczelnego Biologa. Od tamtej pory rzadko kiedy wyściubiali nos spoza pałacu, ale jeśli już to robili to w 100% "inkognito". Opis Zielonooki szatyn średniego wzrostu, o masie mięśniowej typowego informatyka pomnożonej przez 2_/4. Jest on fizycznie słabszy od nawet najbardziej przeciętnego żołnierza federacji, lecz za to jest nad wyraz zwinny (twierdzi, że przeszedł szkolenie wśród mnichów Szaolin oraz iż był uczniem Chucka Norrisa, obie wersje są jednak fałszywe) i szybki. Jest to spowodowane używaniem "Wody Życia" w połączeniu ze specjalnymi substancjami nieznanego pochodzenia. Na jego ciele znajduje się wiele pooperacyjnych blizn, jak na przykład te po wymianie stawów, lub te po wszczepieniu wspomagaczy nerek i wątroby. Zwykle ubrany jest w skórzane, podkute kamasze, które dostał za zasługi podczas jednego z konfliktów, w których brał udział; taktyczne spodnie moro z dużą ilością kieszeni w których jest niemal wszystko; pasek do owych spodni; czarną koszulkę z białym napisem "Trust Me, I'm Techpriest", który to sam naniósł; na to zakłada często jeszcze jakąś kurtkę, albo inne cuś; Jeśli jest zimno, lub jest na jakimś oficjalnym spotkaniu, to zakłada jeszcze krwistoczerwony habit z kapturem, posiada jeszcze habity w kolorach: Granatowym (noszony podczas rytuałów błogosławienia maszyn), Czarnym (żałobny), Taktyczno-zielonym (na wypady gdzieś w teren); czasem zamiast habity ubiera ciężki skórzany płaszcz sięgający kostek przypominający te noszone przez oficerów Gestapo. Wyposażenie Na wyposażenie Kharleza składają się: *'Dotyk Omnisjasza - są to rękawice z wbudowanymi generatorami pola elektromagnetycznego oraz emiterami mikrofalowymi. Pozwalają one na programowanie urządzeń elektronicznych bez potrzeby przekopywania się przez niekończące się linijki kodu. Pozwalają również na podgrzewanie różnych obiektów, oraz na wpływanie w niewielkim stopniu na ludzkie ciało. *'Hełm Multimedialny' - hełm pozwalający na wzbogacanie widzenia o rzeczywistość rozszerzoną. Czyli potrafi połączyć się z internetem, przeskanować coś, zaznaczyć sobie cel, wyznaczyć drogę itd. Dodatkowo hełm jest wyposażony w filtr dźwięków, systemy podtrzymywania życia oraz kilka innych bajerów. *'Serworamiona' - są to przymocowane do jego pleców dwuprzegubowe mechaniczne ramiona sterowane bezpośrednio za pomocą układu nerwowego i napędzanie małymi silniczkami elektrycznymi. Na wyposażeniu znajduje się ich dwa, a każdy z nich zakończony jest chwytnym manipulatorem i szerokim wachlarzem narzędzi. *'Mechadendryty' - podłączane do kręgosłupa mackowate urządzenia służące do badania ciasnych miejsc, bądź hakowania urządzeń elektronicznych. *'W.U.N.S.Z' - Wielofunkcyjne Urządzenie Noszące Sprzęt i Zaopatrzenie. Ośmionogi robot z rozbudowanym SI, wyposażony w system żyroskopowy oraz GPS. Bardzo pomocny w dalszych wędrówkach jak również w warsztacie. Posiada nagrane szczekanie psa, tak na wszelki wypadek. Może robić za przenośną kuchenkę, jeśli odpowiednio przekieruje się upust energii cieplnej powstającej w wyniku pracy napędu. Ostatnio pracuje nad bronią energetyczną, która według zamierzeń byłaby "Wunderwaffen" Federacji. Kharlez utrzymuje, że jest to jego własny projekt, lecz często słychać, jakby rozmawiał z kimś głośno w swoim laboratorium podczas prac. Niby zwykła schizofrenia, gdyby nie to, że ci, którzy to słyszeli mówią jeszcze o drugim głosie, który mu odpowiadał i doradzał, po wejściu jednak do pomieszczenia znajdowali samego technika. Relacje II Przywódcę traktuje jak osobę, która dała mu nowe życie, przez co często do niego fapie jest mu bezgranicznie oddany. W drugą stronę, Kharlez jest lubiany za swoje osiągnięcia. Panicznie boi się Glorii Welff, sam do końca nie wie czemu, ta jednak nawet go lubi. Pragnie go włączyc do swego przedstawienia marinetek/hentai/hardcoreporn Z większością Dzieci Heinricha ma dobre stosunki, a ci go lubią, gdyż przypomina im Doc. Jednakże Szalona Kapelusznik bardzo często Go śledzi i przeszkadza w eksperymentach, co jest denerwujące. Ciekawostki/słabości/Inne cechy #Ma słabość do kobiet, zwłaszcza brunetek i szatynek, mniejszą do blondynek. Dla rudej o głęboko zielonych oczach zrobiłby wszystko. #Panicznie boi się morskiej wody po incydencie z Krakenem. #Panicznie boi się Glorii Welff. #Uwielbia kawę z cukrem. #Miał przelotny romans z automatem do napojów. #... Jak również z kilkoma czołgami, łodzią podwodną oraz tabletem II Przywódcy Federacji. #Jest jedynym Kapłanem Omnisjasza w Kraju, lecz posiada znaczną liczbę wiernych, zwłaszcza wśród wojsk pancernych. #Jest zarządcą Państwowych Zakładów Zbrojnych Federacji, AdMach. #Posiada osobistego, silnie spersonalizowanego "Goliata", którego nazwał "Żelazny Wilk" #Uwielbia Power, Industrial i Heavy Metal. #Raz zdarzyło mu się dowodzić oddziałem kilkuset cyborgów podczas ataku na Orkowy Fort. Zmasakrował zielonoskórych straciwszy 99% swoich sił, a zapytany dlaczego postanowił to zrobić odpowiedział: "Wola Omnisjasza". #Ostatnio w towarzystwie Szalonej Kapelusznik przyjmuje znaczną część jej cech charakteru i zachowania. Piteł twierdzi, że to wynik częściowego rozdwojenia jaźni i nazywa tego "szalonego" Kharleza Jokerem. Cytaty "Żelazny Wilk na pozycji... K#rwa jak to brzmi!" " będziesz moim uczniem ciemnej strony zjebania !" "-Khaz, nie denerwuj się, to tylko gra. - Ja się nie denerwuje teraz. -Tia, a kiedy? - Ja raguje tylko gdy w pojedynku 1 v 1 dostaje po twarzy od gościa po drugiej stronie pały.. -(odgłosy serdecznego śmiechu i upadku na ziemie) -Emmm, W głowie brzmiało to lepiej." - Nagranie z Warsztatu Kharla "Uwierzcie w dobroć Omnisjasza, skurwysyny!" - ''Podczas tłumienia buntu nie-ludzi ''"No i tak sobie rozmawiamy, wszystko ładnie-pięknie, gdy nagle przychodzi koleś z obsługi technicznej i zaczyna pier#olic coś o BHP" "Zrozum wreszcie, że nie mam ochoty się z tobą zabawić... znaczy pobawić. I oddaj w końcu ten wibrator... defibrylator! Przepraszam na chwilkę Naczelny Przywódco, ale Szalona Kapelusznik baraszkuje mi w laboratorium...! "Ej mała, chcesz zobaczyć moje działo?" ''"Chrońcie maszyny! Wy jesteście łatwiejsi do zastąpienia! - ''Kiedy ktoś nie potrafi obsługiwać jakiegoś urządzenia. ''"Z żelaza przychodzi siła. Z siły przychodzi wola, Z woli przychodzi wiara. Z wiary przychodzi honor. Z honoru przychodzi żelazo. Żelazo wewnątrz! Żelazo na zewnątrz!" ''- jego ulubiony cytat (autor: Perturabo) Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Byty normalne Kategoria:Mieszkaniec Federacji Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures